Don't be such a beach
by DramioneFelson
Summary: Everybody's back at Hogwarts after the war. What will happen if you place a muggleborn witch and a pureblood wizard in a Muggle studies excursion? Read to find out.
1. I gotta get back to Hogwarts

**DON'T BE SUCH A BEACH**

Author's note: GUYS, this is my _first_ fanfic. Be a dear and review for improvements, suggestions, on how you want me to continue it blahblah. Reviews are _highly_ appreciated. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. All characters belong to JK.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. I gotta get back to Hogwarts. Narrator's POV**

Seventh year. The war was over, Hogwarts was open again. Everything was back to normal. Well, almost.

Of course, as the Golden Trio, 'twas hard to avoid the public's eyes and all, but here at Hogwarts, they found peace. Well, almost.

It was almost the same batch of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and well, Slytherins. One of the people who couldn't understand why they even had the _nerve_ to go back to Hogwarts was Hermione Granger. Oh, and also the rest of the gang. I mean, you support the Dark Lord, or get involved with him, and then you return to school like nothing happened? (Even as a narrator, I am baffled by that.) Even in the muggle world, that was a hard thing to do.

And here they are, gathered in the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall doing her welcome speech. It seems just like yesterday that they first entered Hogwarts, nervous of their own sorting. Now, it seems like fate having all of them here.

The hall was filled with silence, yet Hermione wasn't in her "all-attentive-and-receptive-to-whatever-the-teacher-says" mode tonight. No, It wasn't due to the fact that Neville had already dropped his spoon several times, and nope, it also wasn't due to the fact that Harry and Ginny were _this_ close to-well, practically marriage. Well, yes, she _did_ have a portion of her mind on her Polaroid; and she couldn't wait to take photos of everything at Hogwarts. But she had her mind on other things.

She went back to Hogwarts to learn more, and of course, finish her studies. Harry, Ron and Ginny went back, also for the same reason, except for the "more-learning" part. But why would the Slytherins return? She shook her head as she tried to shake the question out of her head. It slightly worked; she was back to the AA&RTWTTS mode.

"And so, as I see that some of you have chosen to continue their studies after the war," Professor McGonagall started. "I am to announce that because of the death of the Dark Lord, we should now face unity amongst blood purities. So we, the teachers, have decided to consider Muggle Studies as a main subject, and not an elective anymore."

The great hall was roused with chatter, tension, outrage, delight, curiousity, (and every other emotion you can think of).

"Muggle studies? AS A _MAIN_ SUBJECT?" said Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, (with utmost indignance and disgust). "You have _got_ to be kidding me." said Blaise Zabini. "Yeah. I was only obliged to go here so that I won't go to Azkaban. Now they recquire me to take muggle studies too. GREAT." Malfoy said. "I feel for you, man." laughed Blaise. Malfoy merely glared at him.

"Muggle studies? Cool! Now you guys won't have to go on and on about our stuff. This is great!" said Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "You'll get to know the things muggles use because they don't know magic." She smiled. "Yeah, and we'll understand all of those muggle references you and Harry use." Ginny replied. Her hands were intertwined with Harry's and she felt happy for her best friend. 'What more perfect way to start the year?' she thought.

"Silence." Professor McGonagall ordered. "We know that some of you are happy, some shocked, some annoyed, but you must know that our decision is final. You can not do anything that will make us change our minds. As teachers, we know what's best for you, and we won't accept any contradictions. Now, let the feast begin!" she beamed. She sat down, and said to Professor Flitwick, "I hope we _do_ know what's right." "Oh, don't worry, Minerva. I'm sure everything will go fine." The small professor assured.

**Draco's POV**

"Muggle studies? AS A _MAIN_ SUBJECT?" Did they really mean that? Blood hell. I didn't even want to go back here and they recquire us to do muggle studies. Were they out of their minds? "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Blaise said. If only they were. But McGonagall looks bloody serious. Merlin, help me. "Yeah. I was only obliged to go here so that I won't go to Azkaban. Now they recquire me to take muggle studies too. GREAT." What did I have to say? It _was_ the truth. "I feel for you, man." Blaise said, with matching chuckle. Stupid git. If only I knew they were going to do this then I would have chosen Azkaban. Well, yes, I'm lying. But come on, who would want to study muggles?

That was _probably_ the only thing I found interesting tonight. I didn't find the prospect of going back to Hogwarts even a _tad_ bit exciting. I _did_ get involved with the Dark Lord, but I never really did anything sinister or something. But other people don't know that. Whatever. This is going to be a long, uneventful year.

**Hermione's POV**

"Muggle studies? Cool! Now you guys won't have to go on and on about our stuff. This is great!" Yay! Muggle studies as a main subject. True, it was _very_ tiring answering all the questions they ask about muggles. "You'll get to know the things muggles use because they don't know magic." "Yeah, and we'll understand all of those muggle references you and Harry use." Ginny replied. She is the _best_ friend a girl could have. Well, at least, for me. And she and Harry are getting along well, too. I wonder when Harry will take it to the next level. They've been together for so long now, and I can say that I want a love that's like theirs. Well, sort of.

Also, I can't _wait_ to get my hands on my Polaroid. Cassandra (my friend outside school) got it for me. She said she missed a _lot_ of my birthdays, and it was the least she could do. Cassie was my childhood friend, and only recently did she tell me that she was a witch. GREAAAT. Anyway, the Polaroid was already magically enchanted by her aunt to always work and never run out of film. Then, aside from that, it was of the color purple, and on the side, my name was printed in gold lettering, _Hermione Jean_. It was perfect! Well, I still have my studies, and it is going to be a good year.

* * *

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends.  
__To Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!_

_Back to the place where our story begins  
At Hogwarts, Hogwarts. I think I'm going back. _

* * *

**Author's note: I really don't have the knack in writing lengthy chapters. BUT STILL, REVIEWS ARE NEEDED, PEOPLE. THANK YOUUU! Lovesloves.**


	2. Summer Spoiler

A/N: Yay for this new chapter! This is especially dedicated to purplesmileysarentxanthous, theylikemyglasses, and

kidacrossthestreet1, - you are the _very first person_ to give my story a review. I appreciate it very much! *cyberhugggg*

And also to _all_ the people who viewed this. Thank you, please stay with me. HAHA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to their owners. I just own the idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Summer Spoiler, A flashback**

**Ginny's POV**

Of course, we found peace after the war. I mean, there was nothing to worry about, right? Right? WRONG.

It was a summer day after the war. We all know that Ron and Hermione had that "spark" or whatever you may call it. Yet, once again, we were _wrong._

"RONALD! YOU STUPID INSENSITIVE GIT! How could you do this to me?" My blasted brother. What did he do to Hermione? She was running downstairs to the kitchen. She was currently living with us at the Burrow. Well, not for long- since she already lifted the memory charm from her parents. Back to the err, story.

"I'm sorry Hermione! It's just that, uhhhhhh! How do I even say this?" Ron came running after her. Merlin, what now?

"You know what? Don't. I get it." Hermione replied, trying to keep her cool.

"It's not what you think! Merlin, hear me out for once." Ron said, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"It's not what I _think_? What _else_ have I got to think about? Hear you out? Merlin, I've been hearing you out since we got here! I thought you were only off or something, but it's this! Why did you have to fool me?" she retorted, with the utmost loathing she could muster. Serves my brother right. Whatever he did, it was wroooong.

"First of all, I did not fool you. Second of all, you were just so _boring_. I mean, you hardly wear clothes like those in the Yule Ball. So well, I just tried a new dish." Ron replied, trying not to blush _and_ sound right at the same time.

"ANOTHER _DISH_? How _thick_ can you get? That's what you think of women? Dishes in which you pick which one you want and leave the previous one? BLOODY HELL RON. If I knew you were going to do this, I would have _hexed_ your arse to the next century! Thank Professor Trelawney that I quit Divination and I couldn't _see_ what was going to happen. I'm leaving." She said, almost out of breath. "

Now you wait right there Mione. No, you aren't." Hey, I couldn't let her leave just like that; _especially_ if the reason was my lame excuse for a brother.

"Ginny, I love you. But I can't stay here, or else I might be sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse."

Hermione replied with a trying-to-be-calm-here voice. She started heading toward her room. I walked towards her room, too.

"Hermione?" I opened the door and came in. She was crying. Damn my stupid brother for making her cry.

"Hi Ginny," she said with a forced smile.  
"Mione, don't worry. I'll be the one to do the hexes. Harry will keep me out of trouble form the Ministry," I said, trying to make the situation light. "What did my daft brother do anyway?"

Then she started the tale of the Ravenclaw Diana Osbourne, and how she saw the owl the girl sent telling "my ever so dearest Ron" to meet with him at La Acuatica that afternoon, but just that morning Ron told her that he was going to The Wild-Ones for "something about keeping the press interested in the Cannons". Then she blamed herself for believing Ron and said that what the Professors would do to the "brightest witch of her age" when they heard about this (at this point she was laughing at herself but not really in a happy way). And that he will never ever believe another man (in a romantic way)'s words and that she will be forever alone.

"I agree on everything EXCEPT on two points. Firstly, I absolutely don't believe that you won't fall for another man again." Hermione rolled her eyes. I continued, "Secondly, _you, Hermione Jean Granger, will. not. be. forever. alone._ I mean, you're _too pretty._" True enough, even when she was crying.

"No, I am not pretty. But hey Gin, I _still_ can't stay here. I have to go." She said, a faint but true smile on her lips.  
"I know. But don't think I'm letting you go," I snapped my fingers "just like that."  
"I _should_ have seen this coming. Okay Gin, what do you want for you to let me go?" she raised her eyebrows at me.  
"I'm coming with you." I said, with a sheepish smile.  
"Aww Gin, you know you can't do that. Mrs. Weasley will-"  
"Don't worry about Mum. She loves you too, you know. BESIDES, I heard that your parents will spoil you when you get back." I said with a grin.  
"FINE. I know that I'll probably lose to you anyway." I giggled. "You win. Come on, let's floo."  
"And what will we do when we get there?" I asked, just to dig in the 'my-parents-will-spoil-me' part.  
"Oh, I heard that a certain _redhead_ owled my parents and because of that certain message they signed me up for a muggle magazine modeling shoot of some sort." She looked at me accusingly.  
"I didn't know we were going to go there _this_ early, you know. And besides, I just suggested it, because you're always on your books. After all, you love cameras." I grinned. "Did they tell you which magazine you were going to work for?"  
"Oh, yes they did." She said, taking a final look at her room.  
"And what was the magazine's name?"

"Teen Vogue."

Then we disappeared with a *crack*

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

After the war, Draco's father was sent to Azkaban. I thought that he was going to be fine there. Well, that was what we _all_ thought. But little did we know that he wasn't going to stay any longer.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy died a few weeks later, leaving all his wealth, properties, practically _everything_ to Draco and his mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

'Twas a normal summer day when Draco owled me to apparate to their house, no wait, _manor;_ and it involved about something about being 'being-so-bored-I-wish-I-the-couch-would-just-swallow-me-whole'. The spoiled git.

I apparated to their manor and found him seating on the said couch. "Blaise!" he said. "Draco!" I said, while I took out my hand and we bro-fisted each other. Hey, it was hard not to miss your best friend when you haven't seen each other for a _long_ time.

"So, how's life?" I asked, taking a seat on the another couch.  
"Fine, instead of Azkaban, I get Hogwarts." He said with no feeling.  
"That sounds good," I replied. "Well," he sighed.  
"I'm not really sure, mate. You know, I think people will say 'hey! That's the former Death Eater! Let's go avoid him'; ON SECOND THOUGHT, it'd be good to scare people out of their wits." He said smugly.  
"MATE, you got me there. I almost believed you, until the second part. " I said with a chuckle. He was a Malfoy, after all.  
"So what have you got planned for summer?" he said thoughtfully.  
"To be honest, _nothing_ really." I said, trying to figure out what he meant.  
"Brilliant." he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Okay, what are you thinking?" I said, sensing his scheming.  
"Well, with this 'blood equality' thing going on, my mother decided to buy a sophisticated muggle company," he said with a look of disgust and confusion in his face, "and she was doing fine with it, but summer has been busy and all, and she wanted me to look after it." He said, another smirk on his face.  
"So, let me see, _you_ want _me_ to come with you to a muggle company and look after _fashion_?" I said, with mock horror in my face.  
"Oh come on, mate. There'll be women _everywhere_."  
"You are not giving me a choice, are you?" I asked, although I know the answer.  
"No." he said simply.  
"And what was the company's name again?" I said, trying to stall.

"Teen Vogue."

My stalling did nothing, as we apparated with a *crack*.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter will have something to do with something in the future. HAHA! Hope you guys liked. Please review- they are really appreciated. Lovesloves!**


End file.
